Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by HappyHappyCartoons
Summary: Kyle learns that trusting Eric, will leave him with a broken heart and nothing more.


Light trails of rain rushed down the window pane. The glass becoming foggy with each drop. It seemed as if time stood still, the silence drowning the room. A ray of fluorescent light shined through the glass, hitting Kyle Broflovski's stained cheeks. His voice was hoarse, his pale cheeks stained with tears as he buried himself inside of the red comforter. His breaths were quickly paced, huffing and heaving as his sobs slowly faded away. He became one with his pillow, fresh tears patting against the fabric.

Nothing set up Kyle for this moment. He figured that he was in a relationship that would stand time. His boyfriend said he cared, he cherished his red, curly Q's. He treasured the way he expressed his feelings through anger with a fiery pop that only seemed to roar out of him. He loved every inch of his body, down to the palest of skin. That changed as time went on. Eric grew distant, uninterested. Kyle would enter his home, not receiving a "welcome home" kiss, eyes barely showing a hint of desire. His chocolate brown eyes were dimming as time went on. The cuddles and kisses turned into backs turned, a foot of space between them.

It was only recently that Kyle had finally lost his will. His spirit that kept him clinging to Eric. Eric finally cracked, admitting his affair. Kyle collapsed under the pressure, screaming and bellowing at him to never return. The fight turned morbid as the two stood off, the tension raising.

"I should've never saved you from San Francisco."

Those words rung in Kyle's head over and over. Echoing, shouting time and time again. Leaving without any of his belongings, Eric smashed the door shut. Nothing on the floor was moved. It remained in the same spot for the next week. Eric's phone's blue hue burned into his background, a reminder of the relationship he could have kept. The phone was never taken back.

The phone that caused the trouble blinked once more, signaling a text from, what he thought to be, Eric's secret love. He didn't seem to care why it was blowing up, nor did he seem to care. He left it stranded on the floor below.

Kyle dreaded the thought of the lady entering his life. The woman he'd never imagine Cartman having any affiliation to. She came into their lives like an unwanted illness. She drained the love that was between them, creating nothing but a black hole that vacuumed up any hint of trust. Heidi Turner was nothing but a two faced bitch to him.

Kyle cradled himself, holding his arms in a firm grip. He tears had stopped for a very short time, but only to come back full force as he sat. He waited for the time Eric would come home but he never did.

The time turned to hours, then to days. The phone stopped releasing its tone, signaling Eric must have gotten a new one. It left Kyle empty, knowing his number wasn't inside of his contacts. As he pushed the useless phone under the bedroom dresser, he continued down the stairs. Kyle had felt like a walking corpse. His body stiff, barely moving as he trudged across the room to make a meal. His food was never eaten, just wasting away as he kept his eyes glued to the icy cold bowl of cinnamon Oatmeal. His brain screamed, "Eat!" But his heart pleaded, "Why?"

Kyle still waited for the time Eric would return to him, but knew that time was up. His feelings were pushed through a grinder, chopped and scrambled, never to be put back together. He decided to stand up and grab his orange hunting jacket that draped along the coat hanger. At a slow pace, he stuck his arms through and zipped it up. He grabbed his green ushanka hat, covering his damp Red Afro as he headed for the door.

The rain felt soothing on the skin he was showing. The rain mixed with the fresh tears that soon dropped once again. His vision blurred, barely taking in the sights of the familiar town. His feet against the clean concrete echoed along the empty streets. He stuffed his hands deep into his jacket pockets, continuing his much needed walk.

As he walked along the park, he noticed a familiar face he didn't need to see. His brown locks were swept behind his ears, his plump red jacket unbuttoned. The chocolate eyes were bright, shimmering with life again as he laughed along with the brunette girl. Her pink flowered hat was now soaked in raindrops, her hands enveloped in Eric's.

Kyle eyed the couple from afar, making eye contact with his ex lover. Kyle dragged himself over, eyes dead and left with nothing but remorse. He took out his left hand, slowly yanking off the gold band that was on his finger. Without a word, he shoved it towards Eric, the ring landing with a low clang on the concrete. Eric stared, eyes keeping contact with the piece of jewelry.

"You could've just said you never cared." Kyle lifted up his head, his face collapsing, "Then I would've known it was the fucking truth."


End file.
